1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aroma composition containing a sesquiterpene alcohol having the hexahydroindane skeleton. The invention also relates to a novel sesquiterpene alcohol having the hexahydroindane skeleton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a fragrance raw material isolable from lichens, there is known the oak moss oil, which is obtained, for example, from Evernia prunastri, a kind of lichen growing on oak. The oil is used as a fixer for perfume and fragrances of the chypre or fougere type, for instance.
The present inventor conducted an intensive study of terpene compounds contained in various lichens and mosses and previously, in collaboration with Joseph D. Connolly and his colleagues, succeeded in isolating a so-far unknown sesquiterpene alcohol, 3,7-dimethyl-2-(2-methyl-1-propenyl)hexahydroindan-2-ol, from a species of moss, Frullania tamarisci subsp. tamarisci, which is found widely in Europe. [This sesquiterpene alcohol is called tamariscol; cf. Tetrahedron Letters, 25 (13), 1401-1402 (1984).]
Furthermore, it is known that indane compounds such as 5-acetyl-1,1,2,3,3,6-hexamethylindane and 4-acetyl-6-tert-butyl-1,1-dimethylindane have a musk-like animal note and are usable as perfume and fragrance materials for use in soap and cosmetics.
An object of the invention is to provide the use, as perfume and fragrance materials and flavor materials, of certain sesquiterpene alcohols having the hexahydroindane skeleton and a characteristic odor distinct from that of so-far known indene compounds.
Another object of the invention is to provide one of said sesquiterpene alcohols which is a novel compound.
These objects as well as other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description.